


"Love writes a letter and sends it to hate."

by supermandidntdieforthis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermandidntdieforthis/pseuds/supermandidntdieforthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of random snippets and drabbles I've written that don't really have a place. They come from various places of inspiration but a lot of prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Love writes a letter and sends it to hate."

Arthur was exhausted. He felt as if he hadn’t slept for days and at this point, he wasn’t so sure that wasn’t the truth.  He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so tired.  All the days, minutes, and hours had begun to blur together and he couldn’t remember what day it was or even what year.  All he knew was his immediate surroundings, white walls, white floors, white ceiling, white sheets, white light…all white everything.  Hospitals were like that though, bright, white and sterile.  It made it hard for him to focus on anything except the feeling of guilt he had deep in the pit of his stomach and the person sitting in the bed. It was ridiculous, but Francis managed as he always did, to look perfect, despite the cuts and bruises that littered his face and the bandages covering his arms and the cast on his leg. It wasn’t fair, the Frenchman had been severely wounded even for a nation; Francis should look as miserable as Arthur felt. However, he had been the same as he always was from the time he woke up, flirting with the nurses, and heckling Arthur to no end.  It was almost enough to bring a smile to the Englishman’s face, because it was all so familiar and it felt so safe. That was until of course, Arthur remembered that he was the only reason they were here in the first place.  Francis had gotten hurt, and it was all his fault, he’d been so foolish, if only he hadn’t-.  
“Arthur,” Francis spoke breaking his train of thought.  
“Yes?” Arthur looked up to find Francis looking at him with a concerned look on his face.  
“Are you alright?”  
“You mean apart from the obvious?” Arthur replied, “I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Well, apart from the obvious, you have been sitting in that same spot since last night with hardly a word, staring at me like I’m going to disappear,” the Frenchman stated.  
Arthur scoffed his reply, “So? What of it?”  
“Arthur…” Francis sighed in exasperation.  
“I’m fine, Francis, I’m fine,” the Brit stated frustrated, and before he could get angry, he trained his eyes to the floor and refused to look anywhere else.  
The next few minutes passed in silence, then Francis finally spoke up, “Do you remember when we were children, the day we were playing in the forest and I hurt my knee when I tried to help you down out of the tree? I blamed you because, you shouldn’t have been climbing the tree in the first place but you said that it was my fault because I was stupid enough to try and help you.”  
Arthur did remember, in fact he remembered numerous occassions on which Francis got hurt, or ruined his nice clothes or nice things, because he was trying to help Arthur out of situations he shouldn’t have been in, in the first place. For the longest time, Arthur had refused to acknowledge that he might have a reason to be blamed, his pride never allowing him to. Instead he would yell or snap at Francis for being stupid enough to help him. This time was different though because things were so much worse. There was a war going on, and they were both in a weakened state because of it, they both could have been damaged beyond repair, and not to mention the countless other lives they could have lost in the process, and there was only Arthur to blame for it.  
“It’s still my fault, I acted carelessly and because of that you got hurt,” Arthur said.  
“Arthur,” Francis said with a tone in his voice that cause Arthur to look up, wide blue eyes stared back at him, “you did as you always do, and I am still stupid enough to try and help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an ask prompt on tumbler, a 'send me a ship and a number' deal. It's pretty short but I like it for some reason.


End file.
